1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of an endpiece and a temple and, particularly, relates to a connecting structure of an endpiece and a temple having the property of a spring without the use of a spring in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, eyeglasses have a frame to hold the circumferential fringe of lenses and a pair of temples provided through endpieces at both right and left sides of this frame, and endpieces and temples are rotatably mounted with hinges therebetween. Temples may be folded inward with these hinges, and can contact against the back side of frames as they are folded. The outward rotary movement of temples is blocked at the state of being roughly orthogonal to a frame.
Additionally, the endpieces are bent for adjustment, in accordance with the width of a user""s head, so that temples are pressed against the user""s head under the condition where the temples"" outward rotary movement is blocked.
Accordingly, eyeglasses are roughly adjusted by bending the endpieces, and the optimum fit is kept by a spring property of temples themselves.
Moreover, in case of currently popular two-point frames, inner sides of both lenses are connected therebetween with screws at respective ends of a bridge. Additionally, endpieces are provided at the outer sides of both lenses, and are connected to temples through hinges. Temples may be folded by closing inward. Temples are also pressed against a user""s head under the condition where the temples"" outward rotary movement is blocked.
Thus, such a two-point frame provides a comfortable fit with a spring property of a bridge connecting the inner sides of both lenses therebetween and with a spring property of temples.
In any case, endpieces themselves cannot directly adjust a spring property and can only adjust it roughly. Accordingly, a spring property is kept by temples themselves or the mutual working of a bridge and temples, so that there has been a problem in that fine adjustment cannot be accomplished.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a connecting structure of an endpiece and a temple that can demonstrate a spring property and is finely adjustable so as to provide a comfortable fit.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a connecting structure of an endpiece and a temple that can demonstrate a spring property and is finely adjustable so as to provide a comfortable fit even without a spring property of the temple itself.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a connecting structure of an endpiece and a temple that can prevent the endpiece from being damaged so as to block the outward rotary movement of the temple even when significant force is applied to turn the temple outward.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a connecting structure of an endpiece and a temple that permits the endpiece to have a hinge property so as to demonstrate a spring function in this structure.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the present invention provides a connecting structure between an endpiece, which is arranged at a respective outer side of a pair of lenses connected by a bridge, and a temple, which is mounted to this endpiece through an endpiece part. The endpiece is of a wire form, having one end being mounted to the respective lens and having another end being bent. The endpiece part has a pair of jaw portions and a connecting portion therebetween so as to connect these jaw portions. The end of the endpiece is inserted to a center hole provided at the center of the jaw portions and is rotatably supported. Moreover, a flat part is formed at the connecting portion so as to press a central portion of the endpiece against the flat part in a line contact or surface contact, and the temple is fixed to the connecting portion of the endpiece part.
Additionally, the endpiece preferably has a bent portion at the other end so as to contact against the temple, which is turned outward, thus preventing the temple from moving further. The connecting portion of the endpiece part may be in a prismatic form at least at a section where the endpiece is pressed against, and one side of this prismatic form may be the flat part mentioned above.
With the above-mentioned units, the present invention operates to restore the initial state, in other words, the state before the rotation of the endpiece part by the force generated between the endpiece part and a central portion of the endpiece in contact with the flat part of the endpiece part, when the endpiece part rotates. Therefore, fixing the temple to the endpiece part permits the temple to press against a user""s head when the temple is rotated outward.